wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Plaguelands
Characteristics Zone Name Faction Races Level Range Location Eastern Plaguelands Alliance Horde Human Forsaken 53-60 Northeastern Lordaeron History The Eastern Plaguelands were once a series of quiet farmlands, and villages on the road to the bustling city of Stratholme. During the Third War however, the region suffered catastrophic blows, first with Arthas' slaughter of the citizens of Stratholme, and then with the arrival of the Undead Scourge. The Scourge killed nearly all the inhabitants of the area who had not already fled, culminating at the terrible Battle of Darrowshire. Now the region has been twisted beyond recognition by the Lich King's Blight. It is roamed only by mutant creatures, the soldiers of the Scourge and members of the Scarlet Crusade, who fight a constant battle to drive the Scourge out of Stratholme from their Chapel at Tyr's Hand. Only a small camp maintained by the Argent Dawn remains, a last bastion of Light in a land blanketed in darkness. Geography Maps *GamePressure.com > topographic map of Eastern Plaguelands & additional info Sub-Regions Instances * 60 Stratholme Travel Hubs Lights Hope Chapel * Aerie Peak (Flight Path) * Chillwind Camp (Flight Path) * Undercity (Flight Path) Regions Adjacent to Eastern Plaguelands Zone Name Faction Level Range Direction Access Ghostlands 10-20 North By foot (blocked until expansion), and probably a future Horde flightpath from Light's Hope Chapel Western Plaguelands 51-58 West By foot, or by Alliance flightpath from Light's Hope Chapel to Chillwind Point Quests * 55 A Plague Upon Thee ** 55 A Plague Upon Thee The Fordring Line The Fordring line begins at Tirion Fordring. He can be found in the northwest corner of Eastern Plaguelands. Follow the river north, after entering the zone from Western Plaguelands. *Demon Dogs *Blood Tinged Skies *Carrion Grubbage **Of Forgotten Memories ***Of Lost Honor ****Of Love and Family *****Find Myranda ******Scarlet Subterfuge *******In Dreams The Champion Line The Champion line begins with Sylvanas in the Royal Quarter in the Undercity. She sends you to Nathanos Blightcaller in the Eastern Plaguelands. He can be found at Marris Stead, a small ridge straight ahead as you enter the zone from Western Plaguelands. The Darrowshire Line The Darrowshire line begins at Sister Pamela in Winterspring, in the neutral goblin town Everlook. Some of the continuity is sketchy, but it basically splits into two quests lines which you do in parallel, both of which must be done to get the final quest. *Sister Pamela **Pamela's Doll ***Auntie Marlene ****Strange Historian *****Annals of Darrowshire (*) ***Uncle Carlin ****Defenders of Darrowshire *****Villains of Darrowshire *****Heroes of Darrowshire (*) If both (*) above completed, then the following sequence can be done. *Marauders of Darrowshire **Return to Chromie ***Battle of Darrowshire ****Hidden Treasures Adapted from World of Warcraft Instances/Quest Guide by Durn of Burning Legion Resources *Thorium Vein *Dreamfoil *Plaguebloom *Blood of Heroes Wild Creatures * Abominations * Bats * Bears * Boars * Crypt Fiends * Darkhounds * Forest Trolls * Gargoyles * Ghosts * Ghouls * High Elves * Maggots * Oozes * Skeletons * Water Elementals * Zombies Easter Eggs Near the Quel'Lithien Lodge, there is a small path that is blocked by fallen trees. If you look on the world map, you will find that this path leads to Quel'Thalas. Guarding this patch is single elf NPC by the name of Adon, obviously a reference to the future Addon/Expansion: The Burning Crusade. Category:World:Azeroth Category:Continent:Eastern Kingdoms Category:Zone:Eastern Plaguelands